1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for simulating a ride on a vehicle, the apparatus having a simulated vehicle body on which a rider or an operator can ride.
2. Description of Related Art
As this kind of apparatus for simulating a ride on a vehicle, there has hitherto been known the following in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 30950/1999. Namely, a simulated vehicle body is supported on a base with a freedom of two-axis rotation so as to be rotatable about a first axis and a second axis which crosses the first axis at a right angle. By means of a pair of linear actuators (linearly-acting actuators), a rotation about the first axis and a rotation about the second axis are given to the simulated vehicle body. In this apparatus, each of the linear actuators is disposed in a posture approximately parallel to one of the first axis and the second axis. A fixing member of each of the linear actuators is coupled to the base through a supporting shaft which is parallel to the other of the first axis and the second axis. A bell crank type of link which is rotatably supported on the base through a supporting shaft, which is parallel to the other of the first axis and the second axis, is coupled to the movable member of each of the linear actuators. This link and the simulated vehicle body are coupled together through a rod which has ball joints attached to both ends of the rod.
In the above-described conventional apparatus, there is interposed a link mechanism, which is made up of the link and the rod, between each of the linear actuators and the simulated vehicle body. Therefore, the number of parts increases and the cost becomes higher.
In view of the above points, the present invention has an object of providing a low-cost apparatus for simulating a ride on a vehicle in which a simulated vehicle body is rotatable about a first axis and a second axis by a pair of linear actuators without interposing a link mechanism therebetween.
In order to attain the above and other objects, the present invention is an apparatus for simulating a ride on a vehicle, the apparatus having: a base; and a simulated vehicle body on which a rider can ride and which is supported on the base with a freedom of two-axis rotation about a first axis and a second axis which crosses the first axis at a right angle. The apparatus comprises a pair of linear actuators disposed in a position offset to one side in an axial direction of one of the first axis and the second axis, the actuators being disposed symmetrically relative to a plane which crosses at a right angle to the other of the first axis and the second axis and which includes an axial line of said one of the first axis and the second axis, wherein a fixing member of each of the actuators is coupled to the base, and a movable member of each of the actuators is coupled, to the simulated vehicle body respectively through universal joints.
According to the present invention, when both the linear actuators are driven in the same direction, the simulated vehicle body is rotated about the other of the first axis and the second axis. On the other hand, when both the actuators are rotated in the directions which are opposite to each other, the simulated vehicle body is rotated about said one of the first shaft and the second shaft.
In this arrangement, it is necessary to give a freedom of two-axis rotation to a coupling portion between the fixing member of each of the linear actuators and the base, and to a coupling portion between the movable member of each of the linear actuators and the simulated vehicle body, respectively, the rotation being about an axis which is parallel to said one of the axes and about an axis which is parallel to the other of the axes. This freedom of movement can be given by universal joints. In this manner, by means of the pair of the linear actuators, the simulated vehicle body can be rotated about the first axis and the second axis without interposing a link mechanism therebetween.
In an apparatus for simulating a ride on a vehicle in which the simulated vehicle body is for a motorcycle, the first axis and the second axis are constituted respectively by a rolling axis which is elongated in a longitudinal direction of the simulated vehicle body and a pitching axis which is elongated in a lateral direction of the simulated vehicle body. In this case, preferably, the pair of actuators are disposed in a position offset to a forward side in an axial direction of the rolling axis relative to the pitching axis in a manner symmetrical relative to a plane which crosses the pitching axis at a right angle and which includes an axial line of the rolling axis. The movable member of each of the actuators is coupled to a front lower portion of the simulated vehicle body. Then, the linear actuators can be covered by a front cowl which is to be mounted on a front end portion of the simulated vehicle body. The aesthetic appearance of the apparatus can thus be improved. In addition, a wider space can be secured below both lateral sides in a central portion of the simulated vehicle body, thereby attaining an appropriate construction as an apparatus for use as simulating a ride on a motorcycle.